


[podfic] After All, We Linger

by giselleslash, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Codependency, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Music, POV Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Slice of Life, Soundcloud, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Steve and Bucky recovering, fucking, and at peace in a cottage on an isolated stretch of beach. A slice of life fic.





	[podfic] After All, We Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After All, We Linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667736) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



> My thanks to giselleslash for writing the loveliest, warmest, most perfect soft epilogue ever. *sigh*
> 
> Happiest of birthday wishes to Kajmere. Thank you for being so wonderful, and may this next year be a magical one. <333
> 
> Cover art by the uber-talented hopelessartgeek.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/45105084234/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Precious Heart - Tall Paul


End file.
